


marvel-bang: "Brooklyn Assemble" Art

by endeni



Category: Firefly, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Line Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni





	marvel-bang: "Brooklyn Assemble" Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brooklyn Assemble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535815) by [riverofnara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverofnara/pseuds/riverofnara). 



Art for "Brooklyn Assemble" by riverofnara, a fabulous Avengers/Firefly fusion written for Marvel Big Bang.  
Working together on this project has been such a pleasure and a joy!  
You should totally go check out the fic. It's so delicious and comforting and the world-building so perfectly on point that it makes me want to, like, roll in it... ♥

Click for full view! ;)

[ ](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/BA_zpsc79d31d2.png.html)

[ ](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/HMWS_zpsc44dae16.png.html)

[ ](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/characters_a_zps7797259e.png.html)

And the textless version:  
[](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/characters_zps2d809c29.png.html)

Sadly Jane, Darcy and Bruce are included in the art but didn't end up in the finished version of the fic (they didn't fit the economy of the story) but the author has them saved for a sequel/accompanying fic, so yay! ;)

[Resources](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/20058.html)


End file.
